Symbiosis
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Sonic cheats on Amy, and she finds herself on a wild ride. But only when she gets off of it, can she step back and see. Re-edited.
1. Chapter 1: Parasitism

_Symbiosis: Chapter One_

 _Parasitism_

He was there. Always getting under her skin; into her bloodstream. Always doing something dumb and foolish, and then turning tables over to say the words she yearned for.

And she couldn't say anything bad about it to his face. She never could do anything but confess her love for him, and when he ran away all she did was wait for his return. She loved the parasite that plagued her. Until...

"Sonic! I don't ever want to see your stupid face again! NEVER!" Tears streamed down her face and bitterness filled her throat. She felt too weak to swat with her hammer, so she only screamed him away.

He ran, with a twisted expression of fear and sorrow. Whether it was genuine or not, she didn't care.

She collapsed on her sofa when he left, sobbing uncontrollably.

Why? Why did he have to cheat on her like that? Like all of a sudden, she didn't matter? She finally screamed her anger out, her voice hoarse and dry.

Her jade green eyes went dark. This was the last time she would allow it. With force and anger, she rubbed her eyes dry, and stood.

"If you want to go be with her, fine! I'm old enough to be on my own!" She screamed, mostly to air, but she hoped he could hear her through the distance.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened to you, hon," Rouge sympathized, setting another glass of wine onto the dark wood table.

Amy merely huffed. "Yeah….I thought he was a big deal, but now," she stabbed the meat with her fork. "I don't see why I ever needed him." She wore an angry expression for several moments, before letting the tension drop. She shook the hair out of her face, sighing.

"So….How about you and Shadow?"

Rouge laughed at that. "Hun, you know we aren't really like that…."

The conversation went on, and neared its end with a surprise suggestion.

"You should hang out with me and Shadow, sometime. You know, be part of our crew," Rouge said. Amy was shocked by the offer…. Her and Rouge (and maybe Shadow), all _hanging out_? She tried and failed to picture it.

She smirked. "I'd love to."

* * *

Sonic stared at the clock, once again knocked in a daydream.

His new girl sighed. "Sonic, try to be happy, ok? Little girls like her shouldn't even have boyfriends. She's fine. Now, are you going to waste time on her?...Or have some fun with me?"

Sonic shook his head and smiled. "You're right. Let's go party!" His girl whooped and high-fived him. "Good boy. Come on!"

She ran out of the door, onto the patio. Sonic paused, shrugged, and left.

 **A/N: Thank you, as always. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Edited version note: Wow! It's been awhile since I wrote this. I finally rewrote it. I hope you like the way it was changed a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Commensalism

_Symbiosis: Chapter Two_

 _Commensalism_

 **Author's Note:** _Since you guys were wondering….I have chosen not to show who Sonic's new girl is. Ha! Ok, on with it!_

It was nice to be on her own for awhile...but, really, _alone_ wasn't the word. She was with Shadow and Rouge. She wasn't sure if it was a harm, or actually helping her…but Rouge and Shadow were happy with her, and often surprisingly kind.

It caused her much confusion.

* * *

Amy squealed, a familiar sound, but this time, it wasn't over Sonic.

She was on a motorcycle; in between Shadow and Rouge. Together, they were riding through downtown, the city lights shining, as the sun was almost dead.

Rouge laughed. "I'd get used to this if I were you, sweetie."

Amy giggled. "I'll try."

Shadow pulled over into a parking lot. He, and the others, stood.

"Thanks so much, handsome," Rouge's pink lips uttered.

Shadow huffed. "You're lucky I decided even to _go anywhere_ with you."

She laughed.

"Come on, hottie. You know you wanted to."

* * *

Amy gasped. "Whoa! How do you afford this?!"

Rouge sighed. "We don't. This is why we don't shop at Nordstrom."

Amy laughed, mainly at herself. "Where do you go?"

It was a horrible question.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was blushing (along with Shadow) as Rouge modeled all the lingere she could fit.

"Are you going to try some, Ames?" Rouge asked, with a red lacey top and bottoms on.

"No thanks…" Amy muttered.

Shadow nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

And now Amy was in a bar and grill, watching Rouge and Shadow drink alcohol, as she drank lemonade.

No one pressured her, she was simply influenced.

Rouge put a glass down.

"Shadow, do you have somewhere else in mind?"

"No...Do you?"

She sipped.

He gulped.

"Yes…"

Amy and Shadow exchanged worried glances.

Rouge laughed.

* * *

Rouge spun along with the crowd, as some stripped, some dipped, and some watched. Shadow and Amy just watched.

Loud music blasted, but they managed to conversate.

"She sure goes with the flow of things," Amy commented. She questioned her association with them at all.

"She has…strong tastes," Shadow said.

"Should we…go?" Amy asked.

Shadow sighed. "Yeah…."

* * *

Finally back at Shadow's place, Amy slumped against his doorstep.

Rouge insisted to go in.

Shadow gave half an agreement.

So, Amy went in with them.

She supposed that Rouge had too much alcohol, or something. Or maybe this was usual?

Shadow seemed to go with her wishes fine, so…why not?

Heck, this had been fun. Very fun. More fun than him.

She had slipped.

Maybe she wasn't harmed.

Maybe she didn't benefit.

But...she had changed. It was a slow fade, but it came before she blinked.

She wasn't sure why. Maybe she was too exhausted. Maybe she was still too furious with Sonic. Maybe she was happy to have new companions.

Maybe she didn't even care.

That night, they each lied, exhausted.

Rouge was on his bed.

Shadow was beside her.

Amy was in between.

* * *

Sonic sat still, in his own house, staring at the phone. He picked it up.

Elsewhere, Amy's phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Mutualism

_Symbiosis: Chapter Three_

 _Mutualism_

Amy rolled over in bed, lightly hitting Rouge, who was on her left. She picked up her phone off of the nightstand. She read that the contact was Sonic…

She sighed, and answered it. Rouge and Shadow, though silent, still listened in.

"Hello?" – Yeah, it was definitely Sonic.

"Hi...Sonic. What do _you_ want?" -her voice had changed.

"It's just...I'm a jerk."

She laughed in his face, through his absence.

"I knew that." – she was correct, actually.

He continued.

"But I only ask that you-"

Amy laughed again.

"That I what? Lie with you? Ha! I'm in bed with _two_ people right now! Besides, you've lied enough to me! What do you want? To tell me you love me?! I'll never believe it EVER!"

There was a silent gap between them.

"I wanted to say I'm Sorry."

She thought.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry you changed your mind, but I can't change mine."

"It's ok. I don't expect you to…And Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm never seeing her again."

"Bye." She hung up.

Rouge sat up. "Good job. That was gutsy, hon."

Amy sighed. "Thank you."

Shadow sat up, as well. "Do you really forgive him, though?"

"Yes…Yes, I do." Amy breathed.

Rouge and Shadow exchanged looks, each knowing she'd never be the way they thought.

"Good night."

* * *

Amy awoke the next morning, and seriously questioned her life.

 _Just last week I was with Sonic, then she came along. Stole him from me…Now I'm in bed with them. I'm not a virgin. I went and I lost it. What will I do now? I can't just stay here. I can't stay with them, it's not me._

 _Who am I?_

Rouge sat up, as did Shadow, and got out of bed.

"Are you coming?" Rouge asked. Amy stood and followed.

As she ate breakfast, she sat silent. Both noticed.

"Are you ok, Amy?" It was Shadow who asked, first.

"Yeah. Is it ok if I….Walk, y'know in the park?"

"Of course!" It was Rouge who answered.

* * *

Amy sat out on the park bench, leaves blowing past her face, like her life. And she watched it all go, helpless.

She noticed a rose bush across from her, swaying in the breeze.

She observed it silently.

The roses were a passionate red, brighter, stronger than her, she felt, but it had to bud to reach this color.

The petals were delicate and wavy, and she could feel their power seeping into her. They seemed still new and precious…

Why? Was it _significant_? Her emerald eyes searched the cloudy sky, and found something new.

She was a bud then, still blooming…now, though she wasn't yet full grown, she was on her way.

And Sonic had helped her, he was something in her soil, maybe a wrong soil, maybe a darker soil, but important.

And Shadow and Rouge had been a part of that, too. She could grow off of them, and off of her mistakes, and though Sonic and her could never be the way they were before, she would forgive him.

Yes, she could forgive him, happily, because he hadn't crushed her spirit. She still had more to grow. More to learn.

Sonic would see that his parasitism had gone away.

Shadow and Rouge would see the commensalism had faded.

And with it, came Mutualism, and they all would benefit from it; from seeing the young rose grow, not by herself, but by something else.

And they could all be friends again, without infestation. Carefully, but with mistakes and time, Amy would grow.

And they all would benefit from the experience.

 **The End**


End file.
